Amber Morningstar: Tenth Walker
by Belellen
Summary: Girl falls into ME. Her name is Amber Morningstar. It was going to be a troll, now more of a mild comdy. plz RandR


Amber Morningstar: Tenth Walker  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Amber Morningstar smiled sweetly into her hand held mirror. Her hazy jade coloured eyes were bright this morning as the sun shined down on her curly, glossy chestnut brown hair. The scent of dewy apples and fragrant vanilla clung to her as tightly as the beautiful light green dress that not only showed her curves in all the right places but also perfectly matched her eyes. It was delicately embroidered with silver leaves along the hem lines and midriff. It was her favourite dress, given to her by her mother before she had died.  
  
Amber sighed softly as she gazed into the mirror, so deep in the sorrow of her mother's death that she did not notice the car roaring down the very street where she had stopped to admire her angelic features. It hit her head on. The driver watched in wonder as she was thrown almost six metres across the side walk.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Amber tried to open her eyes but felt a sharp pain in her head. She gasped softly as her hands rushed up to her head, revealing two delicately pointed ears. "You're awake" She looked up to see a stern man with long brown hair, peer over his nose at her. He was wearing a long white robe and a silver circuit around his head. The sun shining through the open window both highlighted and softened his delicate features. He looked like an angel.  
  
Amber Morningstar felt she knew this man from somewhere but could not remember, the sharp pain in her head distracting her. He cast a glance her way before gilding silently out of the room.  
  
As time past and Amber realised that no one else would come, she got up, out of the bed, white sheets pooling around her like white rose petals. Gliding towards the wardrobe, she gazed upon a beautiful dress, identical to her own expect this was in soft baby blue and creamy white. It was also much prettier; the embroidery had pearls stitched into it and the silky sleaves cascaded down like snow. It was so lovely that Amber just knew it was made for her.  
  
After slipping it on, along with a silvery teardrop tiara that she also found on the table, she began to admire herself in the mirror. She decided that she liked her ears, they were pointy but not ugly and they reminded her of Legolas. Of course he wasn't real; Middle Earth and elves just didn't exist. But secretly she longed for him to take her away on his winged horse to the Undying Lands, even if she herself wasn't sure what they were.  
  
Startled by a screech, Amber turned around quickly to see an rather angry she-elf. Amber wondered why she was so mad. She got even more confused as the elf stalked up to her and ripped her tiara off her head, slightly mussing her glossy chestnut curls. Amber decided to speak up. "My name is Amber Morningstar. I do not know how I came to this place or why I am here. What I do know however, is that most mannered people do not take things from people without their permission. It is common curtsy, something I'm sure someone of your" At this Amber paused, her nose scrunching up cutely as she took in the pretty yet plain white dress of the dark haired she-elf "'station' should be aware of"  
  
All that the elf could do was stutter. Amber smirked and walked past her into the hall way. All though she was not normally mean to people, it was against her nature, she just couldn't stand such selfish women elves or not.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Walking though the hall, Amber heard someone talking, it sounded like the man who had informed her that she was indeed awake. Coming closer, she saw many men, elves and dwarfs, about twenty or more all sitting around a pedestal. "...It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." The elf man said.  
  
Another man, without pointy ears spoke up "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"  
  
Amber screwed her nose up again; she didn't like this man, she had a bad feeling about him. She knew hype; where most would call him proud, she found him arrogant. Where some might find depth, she saw weakness and temptation. Of course Amber Morningstar was not like those other stupid girls who were had their heads in the clouds, always thinking about boys, she was much more sensible.  
  
What the man had said caused an outbreak among those assembled. All were shouting, and one small boy she noticed was caught up in it all. Her heart went out to him, it always did to those who couldn't peak for themselves, the poor child didn't even have shoes!  
  
She ran up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace that muffled whatever he was trying to say. Everyone turned her, some pulling out their swords, others drawing their bows.  
  
Now that the little chap had their attention he spoke "If none else will, then I shall alone bear the burden of the Ring." He looked around at the gathering of the races, willing them to be peaceful.  
  
Amber watched a wizened old man step fourth. "Frodo Baggins, I have you grow more like Bilbo every day, longing for your own adventures. I shall not miss you growing into your own hobbit. I will always be with you" With this he put a gnarled hand on Frodo's shoulder, which was still rapped up in Amber's embrace.  
  
Next stood tall a man with soulful eyes "I was once the heir to the throne of man. If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword!"  
  
"And you have my bow."  
  
"And my axe!" Two men, one willowy and fair, the other chiselled from rock as strong as himself.  
  
The man whom had caused the outrage came before Frodo and Amber "I am Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor. I too shall protect you little one; who is willing to carry the fate of us all. Gondor is by your side, even if I think the matter should be handled differently."  
  
Amber glared up at the man "If you don't agree, don't go. Let someone else!"  
  
"And who are you to decide the quest?"  
  
"I'm coming too!"  
  
"Oh really" he smirked. "And why do you think you have what it takes or that you would even be allowed?"  
  
"You sexist pig! If I was a boy you'd think differently!"  
  
"If you were a lad I'd bend you over your arse for a hiding and have you clean the horses' stalls, to say nothing of such impudence. I have seen far more worthy a maiden then you child, so don't think your chest is the only thing that irks me about your travelling with us" he finished with a sneer.  
  
Luckily or not, it was at this time another little man with a broad and honest face interrupted them "You'll not take Mr. Frodo anywhere without me! Gandalf told me to protect him and that I shall do!" He was followed by two others the same size as him.  
  
The elf at the head of the council spoke up "Nay ten is not the number, nine wraiths of once kings, so shall it be nine walkers of hope"  
  
"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Amber shouted, knowing she was the one he was talking about.  
  
"'Fuck?' what is 'fuck?' Listen to this lady and her strange tongue, where does he come from? Who is your father? Where is your tribe?" The blonde elf, one of her soon-to-be companions stared at her suspiciously.  
  
Amber opened her mouth but could find no response. "Close your mouth unless you wish to catch flies" The dark haired she-elf she had met before snapped at her before sharing a knowing smirk with Boromir. "Prince Legolas, this is a maid is but a common thief whom likes to ply dress ups. She is nought a lady but a child and has much to learn. She is certainly too crude to be a spy."  
  
Boromir took her lead "and as a thief she shall pay for her deeds" He took off Amber's tiara, the on he had seen Arwen wear when he first arrived, and placed it on the head of the rightful owner. "She shall accompany us on our quest as a hand maid. If she proves a nuisance we will drop her off at the nearest town."  
  
Legolas was puzzled by the exchange and looked to Elrond for guidance. Whatever the elf-lord's thoughts were he did not say. Instead he announced to all;  
  
"So it shall be, may luck be with you on this dangerous quest noble travellers. The decision has been reached, let those who spoke in jest" At this he paused, giving Arwen and Boromir a significant glance "not repent and let those who have spoken in haste" the look was now directed at Amber "be redeemed!"  
  
Another brawl broke out but Amber Morningstar didn't care. She hugged Frodo tighter, having no let go through out the entire episode. SHE was going on the quest of the one ring!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 


End file.
